Under Control
by LazyBunnyOtaku18
Summary: Yuki Koizumi and Hitoshi Mori are best friends and were-cats. Hitoshi turns into a cat when he's emotional, while Yuki turns into a cat when he's excited. But when Naruto and Sasuke find Yuki and Hitoshi as cats and touches them, did I mention that Naruto and Sasuke are popular and famous for their boy band group. YAOI Pairing!


_**Full summary:**_ Yuki Koizumi and Hitoshi Mori are best friends and were-cats. Hitoshi turns into a cat when he's emotional, while Yuki turns into a cat when he's excited. But when Naruto and Sasuke find Yuki and Hitoshi as cats and touches them, did I mention that Naruto and Sasuke are popular and famous for their boy band group. How can Yuki and Hitoshi keep under control when the boy band group go to their school? What if Sasuke and Naruto could be were-cats or are they?

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**__** Beginning **_

"Crap! Go away you stupid dog!" I yelled as I ran full speed away from my neighbour's dog that was trying to chase after me. I hate mornings…usual every morning I get yelled at Ai's dog, and once I'm gone hiding. I turn into freaking cat. My name is Yuki Koizumi and I'm were-cat that shape shifts into a cat; I only turn into a cat when I'm excited. But at least I'm not the only one that goes through pain every morning.

My best friend Hitoshi Mori, he's also a were-cat; he turns into a cat when he's emotional. We've been best friends we were since we were in diapers; we knew that we were both were-cats when he and I first met. But any ways, he should be here by now. After we turn into were-cats we have a hiding place in the big bushes, where all our school uniform is to get change.

"Hey Yu-Chan..."

"Oh look who finally showed up?"

"What's with the annoying look at me?" A cat appeared slowly out of the bushes; the cat had silver/blue eye and the other was yellow/gold. He has white fur with patches of black and orange tabby; he had a short tail that look like it was curled up; the cat place himself softly on the ground.

"You are late…Toshi-Chan!" I growled. My colour fur is the same as Hitoshi but, I have green eyes; that glow in the dark. My tail was long and striped. We may look the same but we are a different type of cat.

I and Hitoshi rub are noses together; it's a way how cats greet each other. I'm a domesticated cat, while Hitoshi is a domestic cat of breed; I'm a calico cat and he's bobtail cat.

I heard rustling of bushes that is not far from us "Toshi-Chan get ready…we need to protect our things so they don't know about us."

Yes…humans don't that we were-cats existence, so if we don't want people to know about us; then it's best to keep it a secret.

"I'm ready when you are Yu-Chan" Hitoshi reply "This sense of smell…I'm not sure about it. But I think smell two were-cats that's coming towards us that could be in human form. Also smells of ramen… " Hitoshi snarled. "We shall see then…" I got into my jump position aiming at one of the possibly were-cats. The rustling got louder and louder, we heard whispers echoing our ears loudly.

"Teme are you sure you know your way out?!" A loud one asked.

"Shut up Naruto…if you don't want the paparazzi to find us, then I suggest you keep it down." the other one snapped.

I and Hitoshi hissed making the Naruto guy jumped a little and cling onto the other man "Sasuke what was that?!" Sasuke guy stood there for a few minutes "Sounds like hissing…of cats" The Sasuke guy muttered, he got closer to where we hiding.

Appeared two boys, one of them was tall well-built man that has black duck butt hair but cover with a hat; his eyes were cover up with sunglasses. He was wearing a black blazer with the symbol of Konoha in white on the breast pocket; white shirt with the top button undone and shirt hang out adding the dark blue tie that's loosen. Black trousers and his school shoes he was wearing.

The other guy had blonde spikey hair that was in a hat, well-built man with three whiskers on his cheeks. His eyes were also covered with sunglasses. He was wearing the same uniform as the duck butt hair guy, but no tie.

"Hey Toshi it looks like they are going to are school" I told Hitoshi, he nodded "Yeah…I didn't hear anything about two new students coming today or last week" He said whisper as we lowered our guards down.

"See…it's just cat's idiot…" The duck butt grunted as he kneeled towards me, I snarled at his hand came towards me. His hand touched my cheek, he slowly and softly caressed me; I purr at his touch.

The duck butt hair guy smirked "Well aren't you cute for a male cat?" He whispered. I blushed at the word cute as he picked me gently.

"Ouch! This cat got some sharp claws." The blonde whined as he felt claw marks on his cheek.

"Yu-Chan now's our chance to run!" Hitoshi yelled and made a run for it. I used my paw to slap the duck butt hair guy's cheek, to make him let go of me. What Hitoshi did, I made a run for it with him back to the Hitoshi's house.

* * *

At Konoha High School, Yuki and I made our way to the attendance office. "Good morning Shizune-Sensei." I smiled at her causing her to blush deeply.

"Good morning boys, late again I see. So what's the reason this time, same one as last time?" Shizune sighed as she wrote a note on blue paper "You know if you boys lateness continues, you'll most likely repeat a school year."

"I know Sensei…but it's not our fault that big scary dog tries to kill us every morning" Yuki muttered. He took his late note away from Shizune, I followed afterwards.

"Thanks Sensei…did you know anything about two new students coming here? Because while me and Yuki were on our way; we notice two boys in our uniform." I explained to her.

"Oh so you manage to a glance at them…well nobody is not to know about this but; two boys of Konoha's famous and popular boy band group are coming to Konoha High" Shizune grinned "I'm so happy because I can't wait to meet them!"

"And which boy band group are we talking about?" Yuki questioned.

"Of course the one and only Konoha Boys 5"

I and Yuki stared at Shizune with looks of 'Please explain to me who they are? Cause I've never heard of them!' Yuki then started laughing "Oh gosh…that's one of the craziest things I've ever heard in my life…but are they going to be in our classes though?"

"Not sure…it depends on their ability of learning" Shizune told them "But it doesn't matter at the moment! You boys need to get to class…Now." she said in a serious voice.

"Yes Sensei…" We both muttered as we left Shizune in the attendance office.

Yuki has long light brown mid back smooth hair that covers the right side of his green catlike eye. He was wearing his uniform like; the shirt was hang out, buttons in the wrong place; with no tie. His blazer is normal, clean and black with no stains. His trousers were smooth and he was wearing his black converses.

Hey Yu-Chan…you should fix up your buttons. They are in the wrong places." I mentioned to him.

I have short silver hair that goes up to the nape of my neck; bangs uneven some move to right so it shows a bit of my forehead. My silver/blue eye was cover with an eye patch, while my yellow/gold catlike eye was shown. Uniform was neat but my tie was loosened.

"Thanks Toshi-Chan what will I ever do without you." Yuki chuckle as fixed up his shirt.

"Toshi-Chan don't you find it weird?" Yuki walked backwards with his hands behind his head.

"What do mean by weird Yu-Chan?" I asked "if you're talking about the event that occurred this morning then it was definitely weird." I sweat drop at what the blonde did to me. He started pulling my tailing, using his finger to poke my nose and finally he somewhere I've touch before, it was signal to claw him and escaped.

"No…the famous boy band group that's coming our school." Yuki muttered "Why come to our school when they could get their own private tutors. It'd be a waste of time coming here…just to attract all the girls, including one girl that's the girlfriend of the one of the five boys in the school...I think."

"Well I guess that what happens we Konoha High School are the top education school in Konoha and Japan! And how did you know that girlfriend thing?" I clarified to Yuki.

"It was on the local newspaper…"

"I guess your right Toshi-Chan!" he grinned.

As we arrived at the classroom Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha paradise book, while the students gave us the looks.

"Your late yet again Koizumi and Mori…" Kakashi said not looking up from his book. "The same reason from last time I guess…"

"Yes Sensei…" We both sighed and made our way to the back of the classroom.

"Now that we are all here…I would like say something" Kakashi announced "There are two new students coming to our school today, there were supposed to come last week but they both busy. But anyways...I would like you to welcome them nicely and not overact…ahem, girls in particular."

As Kakashi continue talking Yuki was started to whisper to me "Ne…Toshi-Chan what if it's those boys from earlier?" I "Nah it wouldn't be them." I assumed.

The classroom was silent as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kakashi yelled. The door creaks as it slowly opened and enters the two new students.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha as you all know…from the famous boy band…Konoha Boys 5"

"Naruto Uzumaki also from the famous boy band Konoha Boys 5 beileve it!" Naruto grinned.

I and Yuki gasp along with the others "Yuki…" I whisper "We need to get out of here…Now." I told him in a serious tone.

Hitoshi and I got out of our seats pushed pass the new kids and dashed out of the classroom; running in the hallway we did the unthinkable, jump out of the window and landed on the grassy area. We heard girls screaming loudly outside of the building.

"Ah! Not again!" I cried to cover my ears, Hitoshi said nothing but whimpered. In a cloud of smoke we turned into cats. "Damn it!" I cursed "I at this rate…I'll be scowled at my parents"

And speaking of scowled, I got in trouble with my parents. "So Yuki…you and Hitoshi think that school not important?" My father questioned me darkly.

I sighed "Well…" I started but mother interrupted "I got a phone call from school about you and Hitoshi's absence and lateness, they said if you both are late. They wanted to have a meeting, so don't make it happened again…" Mother demanded as she ate her rice.

"Don't try going off to wonderland with Hitoshi just because you both are cats!" Father snap at me drinking sips of his sake.

"First of all" I stood up "ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I'M A FUCKING CAT!" I yelled in rage while holding my bowl of rice.

Father's hand grabs a hold of my shirt "COMPLAINNING TO ME ABOUT YOUR BULLSHIT!" Father yelled loudly "YOU WERE BLESSED TO BE A CALICO CAT!"

"WHATEVER I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT CALICO CATS I'D RATHER BE A LOIN IF I HAD AN OPTION!"

"WHAT'S WRONG BEING A CALICO CAT?!"

"LIONS ARE COOLER AND ITS TRUE!"

Mother sighed quietly and closed her eyes "The both of you sit down and eat your meal" she warned us darkly.

"Sorry…" we both sat back down. "Anyways calico cats and normal cats are cute I don't see what the problem with…" Mother ate her rice "And besides normal cats is easy to manage than big cats. My friend struggles to handle her boys you know…there are times when they had to come over when you were a little boy."

"Hey! I'm not cute you know!" I yelled "Are you both even listening?!" My parents were having a moment talking about their past together…but whatever I'm not cute!

The next day, I and Hitoshi were running late as always, we had maths at second block but we were in different sets and I bump into the guy that was in the same maths set as me. And I didn't want to see him…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn…your late I see…"

"Shut it Uchiha! I woke up 6 o'clock for this! Hitoshi and I are trying our best you know!" I snap.

"Hn…what's with the cat scratch mark on your face? You kind of look like Naruto but you'll need to disinfect it."

"I don't look like Naruto! I was playing with my cat early morning, and it was really piss off at me so it scratch me, I put make up to cover it but I didn't work…I guess." I explained. But really I got it from my old man after we had our first argument, my old man decided it was round two and in the end, I lost from a scratch mark.

"…your cute face and story maybe convincing, but your eyes are full of lies." Sasuke stuff his hands in his pocket.

_Damn…this guy! Usually people would fall for my lies except for Hitoshi and my parents…_

"I'm not cute! And don't call me cute!" I yelled angrily at him "Why does everyone call me cute? I don't want to be cute…I want to be cool like Hitoshi."

"Hn…you'll never be cool like me…" he smirked

"Hey! Don't smirk at what I said!"

"Whatever…lets go in class" Sasuke told me, he took my hand and drag my hand. I blushed at what he was doing, felt my eye changing colour. I let go of his hand hold my eye "Um…there's some wrong with my eye…you go on without me!" I turned away and ran to the boy's toilet.

* * *

I feel kind of bad leaving Yuki on his own…I had a project that need to be handed at first block so I left him on his own to go to maths. While I was on my way there I saw the dumb idiot that is popular in school along with his friend…Naruto Uzumaki.

He was sitting on the floor against the wall; I sighed and walked up to him "Are you alright sir?" I asked pretending to be worried "You look like your lost…" I told him.

"Yeah I am! Believe it! Wait a second…you're that guy that left class yesterday with your friend!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am…so what do you want me to do?" I questioned "Do need to be hiding or anything? Taken to the nurse" I suggested.

"No not that…but I need to know where my maths class is and I've been searching everywhere for it!"

"Um…okay…" I quietly said "What maths set are you in?"

"Probably set 2 or 3…I don't know"

"You're most likely in my set…" I told him, great now I'm probably going to be stuck with an idiot for the rest of my school life. "If you follow me to my maths set then I'm sure Sensei would know, but first I have to hand in my history project" I smiled, as I offered him a hand.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" Naruto grinned when he return the offer. "Hitoshi Mori is my name and my best you saw yesterday is Yuki Koizumi." I mention.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei I had to hand in something to my history teacher, also helped out the new student…Naruto Uzumaki." I walked to seat leaving Naruto at the front, getting scared of the fangirls.

"I was excepting you Naruto… you may sit anywhere you like" Iruka told him with a smile.

_Please not next to me! I don't want to get all emotional…_I begged quietly _then again…he would because he would think I'm his first friend made in school. _I turned my head to look outside of the window, so Naruto didn't see my blush.

The next thing I know I hear the chair scrape against the floor near the middle of the classroom, but I'm at the back of the room. I look back at the front; Naruto was sitting next to a long indigo hair girl that was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue tie. She had a knee high black skirt with white thigh socks and black school shoes.

I recognise her as Hinata Hyuuga. From what I've heard and known; Hinata Hyuuga is the next heiress of owning a company or bank…something like that, she is the prettiest girl in school along with smart, shy and she's head of the school council. Hinata has an older cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He will beat anyone to a pulp if anyone hurts or breaks her heart, to me…he sounds over protective. I'm sure Hinata also has a little sister called Hanabi Hyuuga, they both don't get on really well due to the past of their lost mother, and their father prefers Hanabi over Hinata.

Man…it's like reading an English book in chapters; there are times when you don't understand a chapter. Then trying to figure what was going in that chapter, until got it…I'll never understand a life of rich, famous, billionaire family.

Boys say that Hinata rejected their confessions for unknown reason; well obviously she doesn't like anyone from this school. But since she's rich, famous she'd be probably dating a celebrity or something.

Anyways after maths class I left the classroom quickly to find Yuki so that we can have chat like we always do, but Naruto decided to follow me.

"Hey Hitoshi wait up!" Naruto yelled loudly

I groan before he came up to me, _why me? _I sighed and smiled at Naruto "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked.

"Well...since teme will ditch me over some else…I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while"

"Naruto…" I paused for a while "You may…" I watch Naruto's eyes brighten with happiness "But…if you anything silly I will walk away, and please do not come after me is that a deal?"

"Deal"

"Good…" I sighed this maybe a long day.

After school I was waiting by the gate to Yuki, but instead of meeting Yuki I see Naruto taking Yuki's place.

"Hey Hitoshi" Naruto said brightly.

"Hi Naruto…who are you waiting for?"

"You of course…well maybe Sasuke but he's probably abandoned me"

"Can't you go home by yourself?"

"Well I could…but I could be robe by fan girls"

"Okay that's true, but why would you need me when bodyguards are surrounding the whole area?" I checked my phone to see if Yuki had got my message.

_**Sorry Toshi! I'm waiting by our place…I turned into a cat**_

_Alright I'll try to get you but here with Blondie!_

_**LOL gd luck mate**_

_I'm gonna need it anyway cya soon -_-"_

_**cya**_

"My bodyguards are here to protect me and Sasuke. If not waiting for your friend then can I walk with you?"

"Sorry I have plans…I must be leaving now" I powered walked away from Naruto, but he tried to catch up with me.

"How about tomorrow you're free after school right"

"I'm not sure about tomorrow Naruto…"

"How about the day after tomorrow"

"Naruto…" I said restraining my anger and stopped power walking "Fine! I'll walk with you on Monday"

"Awesome! See ya tomorrow" Naruto beamed and left me on my own.

"Yeah…tomorrow" I sweat drop and continued power walking.

_Hey Yu-Chan you there?_

_**Yep…I'm still cat**_

Me and Yuki and mind read or mind talk or whatever you call it, so whenever Yuki or I turn into a cat we contact each other through our minds.

_Well I got rid of Blondie so I'm on my way_

_**Cool make sure you got some spare clothes for me!**_

_Don't worry dude I've got some_

_**Alright…then I'll see you 5-10 minutes **_

_Yeah…see you then_

I close my mind talk with Yuki and headed to the secret place where I should find Yuki.

* * *

After I got home from waiting for Hitoshi, I got into a fight with my old man again. Just because I left class when the new students came in yesterday, I tried to explain to my parents but I got a scratch that I should of deserve when I was younger.

Right now…I'm lock in my room thinking about Sasuke Uchiha, man I can't believe he touched me; but I almost turn into a bloody cat! Gosh every time I think about him makes me go insane.

I slowly slid my hand down my trousers to reach hold of member, it was around about 7 inches the last time I checked it. I groaned quietly as I my hand wrap round my length, I started stroking up and down gently. I imagine a scenario that I would be in with Sasuke, blackmailing me to masturbate in front of him watching me for accusing him that I he was stalking me.

"A-a-ah…S-S-Sasuke…" I moaned as I stroke harder making it go faster. I felt my organism build up. An absolute bliss overtook me to reach my climax; I felt my cat ears and tail appearing as my seeds spill onto the bed sheet.

I spread myself out on the bed to relax, I sighed as I thought about Sasuke again. Tomorrow will be the same as always, ugh…I really hate school and I need wash.

The next day I'm walking to school on my way, but if my neighbour's dog yells me again; Hitoshi won't be there to save me, because he's at a hospital appointment something to do with his health.

I looked at something that caught my eye; it was Sasuke stroking a kitten. It must be Luisa he's stroking. She's another neighbour's housecat; really she's too young to be outside in my point of view. But then again I was always like that with Hitoshi.

"Hey Yuki…" Sasuke stood up and faced me.

"Uchiha…what are you doing round here?"

"That's none of your business…what about you?"

"I live round here and I'm on my way to school…" I groaned quietly out of people in Konoha…why him? I'd rather see Neji here for no reason. I better get out soon, no…NOW.

"I'll be going Uchiha" I said walked pass Sasuke to the direction I was heading for.

"Not again!" I yelled covering my ears at Ai's crazy dog yapping at me. My cat ears and tail started to appear, I saw a shadow over me. It was Sasuke, protecting me from Ai's dog.

"Down boy down!" he snap at the dog darkly which it obey proximately.

"Meow"

I looked up to find Sasuke looking at me weirdly, observing my cat form, my black, white and tabby orange fur and my yellowy eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…you're a were-cat aren't you?" I nodded my head, meaning yes. Sasuke sighed "Let's get going…" he picked my belongings and put them in my bag; he placed me on his head and left the street.

I was in the infirmary locked inside with Sasuke, I finally got out of cat form and I'm in a locked room with a guy that gets me excited. Also I'm naked…

"Can I have my clothes back?" I asked in an annoyed toned "Damn should have took the long way round to school" I muttered. However I'd most likely get yapped at anyways.

"No…not until you answer my questions" he said firmly "First one: What are you?"

I shot a glare at him, he knows bloody knows well what I am! "I'm a domesticated were-cat, which shape shifts into cat whenever it likes. I turned into a cat when I'm excited. I'm a calico cat by the way" I confessed.

"What your friend?" he added.

"He's also a were-cat but a domesticated cat of breed, a Japanese bobtail cat. Hitoshi turns into a cat when's he's emotional." I sighed; Hitoshi might kill me for this.

"Are there any other types of were-cats?"

"Well yeah…I haven't seen one before, but what my mum says it's hard to control them like lions, tigers, leopard and many more. It would be cool to be a loin though…" I whisper the part to myself.

"Last question: Why did run away from me yesterday?"

"Well…ha" I fake laugh while I sweat drop when Sasuke was looking at me sinisterly. "That's a good question Uchiha…" I tried to hold in a smile when it was a serious question.

The next thing I know I'm pushed onto the edge of the bed, I was also pinned down. I blush hardly "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked loudly looking at him directly.

"Since you won't answer my question…I'll force it out of you"

"Force me! How" I whimpered, I have a bad feeling about this since I'm naked.

Sasuke smirked at me "You'll see…" My eyes widen in fear, I knew what he meant. He proceed by stealing my first kiss coldly, I bit my lip to draw out blood, refusing to expect him.

"Ugh!" I gasped; I felt both shook and pain build up within me, since it was already enough for me for Sasuke to slid his tongue in.

"Hi-Hitoshi…" I whimpered "Help…me"

Sasuke continued to by grabbing my growing erection and stroking it hard and fast. "N-No! Stop…y-y-you asshole! Please s-s-stop I'll answer" I begged but Sasuke ignore my cries and stroke even faster. He pinched my nipple rewarding a loud moan, I felt Sasuke's mouth sucking my member eagerly, swallowing the pre-cum that I came out from the tip. I came loudly spurting out cum into his mouth which he gladly accepts; he looked up at me with a victory smirk.

"Look your cat tail and ears appear… he did a quick glance at my appearance.

I breathe deeply "Yeah…it's your entire fault! Since you make me go crazy every time I see you! After you caress me when we first encounter in the bushes, so that's why I ran off yesterday…" I explain blushing deeply.

"HN…I see, but I'll still finish what I've started." He positioned himself at my entrance. I widen eyes knowing what he was going to do, despite telling and yelling him to stop but he ignores me.

"No…! Stop…" I cried.

Not caring, Sasuke drive it in me, earning cries of pain out of my voice.

"Ah! It hurt's! Take it out please…I'm-I'm begging you" Tears were drawn from my eyes, flowing down to my cheeks. Every thrust, every cry I knew I couldn't go on any further. I locked my arms around Sasuke's neck and my legs wrap round his waist tightly looking at directly in his eyes.

I've never seen that loving affection look before I blushed and bit hard. "Hey! If you don't stop! I'll turn into a cat!" I whined loudly ignoring Sasuke's eyes. They were fixated on me as I'm lying beneath him, bite marks on my nipples, and sweat all over my body.

_I don't know why I'm enjoying this? Stupid Yuki! _I thought carelessly. I losted my virginity in a infirmary at s

"Control your excitement…Your so tight for your first time" Sasuke whisper burring his face in my shoulder, I tighten my hold to him. I gasp as Sasuke nuzzle my neck. He then bit on my neck, giving me a hickey.

"This mark shows that you are my property and my cat" Sasuke proclaimed to me as he thrust harder than ever. "AH! What…if I don't want to?" I moaned loudly as Sasuke pinched both my nipples.

I felt flashing blinding my eye "WA-Wait! Y-y-you can't do…t-t-that! It's sexual harassment and blackmail!" I tried to snatch Sasuke's phone out of his hand. "Bastard you bastard…w-w-why are you doing this?" I blushed lighter.

"Because…" Sasuke began "I love you Yuki…" I looked up at him, finding him smiling at me. "I've love you ever since I met you…and I've always wanted." I stared at Sasuke stunned at his confession.

"But please say that you love me back?"

I didn't say anything for a few seconds until I open my mouth to talk.

"You…really mean that? What you said…you love me?" I questioned him "I thought you have a girlfriend…so I was thinking that were pretending to interested with me" I frowned knowing that he would say I'm stupid like his friend, I closed my tightly shut using my arms to cover as well.

"Yuki…look at me"

"I can't…" I whined "It's embarrassing if I look at you…" I felt my arms drag off my face; I slowly open my eyes to find black obsidian eyes looking directly into my green eyes.

"I don't I have a girlfriend…but all that matters to me right now I have you" Sasuke explain "And I really meant it Yuki…I really love you" He kissed me softly on the lips, I opened my mouth inviting him to slid his tongue to catch mine.

We both broke away, to grasp for air. "Sasuke I'm close…really close" I moaned loudly, I'm at my highest point of turning into a cat.

Sasuke reply "I'm glad, that I finally said it. These feelings have hung onto me for ages now." Sasuke grunted as he did another thrust.

With the last thrust, we both came, crying each other's name out loud. Sasuke rested on my chest, not knowing that I'm about to go cat mode in 5 seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

"Meow"

"You had to turn into a cat when I was about to come" Sasuke glared at me, I came closed to his face and lick his nose; he blushed to a tomato colour and look away.

I jumped in frighten as the door slammed open, at the door was my parents and Hitoshi.

"Yuki Koizumi!" My father yelled "You're ditching your classes again! There's going to be a lot of trouble when we get home after you turn back into human!" Father was full of rage while my mother tried to calm him down.

"Sorry Yuki…the school called us to for a meeting for you and Hitoshi absent or lateness" Mother told me "We shall have a chat about this…but for now you need hurry up and go back to human form."

_**Sorry Yu-Chan I weren't there for you...it was really important for me to go to the hospital**_

_Don't worry bro…I understand. But Sasuke knows about our secret…_

_**Really how**_

_Basically I found Sasuke near where I lived and then I shouted at Ai's dog and I went cat form._

_**So Sasuke had to come to your aid.**_

_Yeah…locked me in here with him, and force me to tell him our secret, then we had sex…_

…_**You serious dude?**_

_I'm serious…he took my virginity and confessed his love for me._

_**Oh gosh…look we'll talk about this when we get home, but for now you need to calm down. And don't worry the Blondie don't know about us.**_

_He soon will know fate brought us here to tell someone…_

_**Let's say that he's nowhere near figuring it out…sometimes I think he doesn't have brain or uses it.**_

_There are times when you should never doubt a famous person._

_**That's true…see you in a bit**_

_Cya…_

We closed our thought speaking, seeing what's happening in reality. Sasuke was behind the curtains getting changed, mother and father were still in the room complaining about my lateness and Hitoshi was holding me gathering my clothes up from the floor.

I quickly glanced at Sasuke through the curtains, he thinks I'm going to say 'I love you' well that's too bad! Cause I'm never going to those three words never! Even if he forces me to say them…I won't! I'll never believe in love! Never ever!

_**End of Chapter 1:**__** Beginning **_

LBO18: Hey guys…new fan fiction and a different couple as well. It took me nearly 20 pages to write this… and I-

Bunny: -Jumps in and pulls out a gun- Put your hands up and admit your age also that you are a yaoi fan girl!

LBO18: -Throws hand up- Okay I admit I'm 14 and I'm yaoi fan girl I'm proud to be one! But I just wanted to try and attempt an M-rated story. I'm sorry Bunny please can you forgive me…

Bunny: I don't LazyBO18 it depends on the reviews, follows and favourites

LBO18: Okay guys…I'm just wondering is there anyone that went through the same thing as me right now. If you did then PM me I kind of feel ashamed for doing it now, but that won't stop me from writing even if Naruto is about to finish sometime this year I'll continue writing! But is there a problem with a 14 year old girl writing M rated fan fiction?

Bunny: So please review, follow and favourite if you're a yaoi fan and support this story for LazyBO18 on her writing

LBO18: Thanks guys LazyBO18 is out!

Bunny: Bunny is taking a leave


End file.
